Breathing
by Neko-Chan in Wonderland
Summary: [Songfic] A short song fic about Kyo's feelings about Kyoko Tohru's mother and Tohru. He has something he needs to tell Tohru, but can't quite say... Kyoru


**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Fruits Basket-- like I have enough creativity to come up with something as good as Fruits Basket. Fruits Basket © Natsuki Takaya.

**Song:** I don't own this one either. It's Breathing, by Yellowcard.

Breathing

_Eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close  
The fan blades on the ceiling spin but the air is never cold_

Kyo lay still on the floor of the Sohma residence. The heat of the summer made the sweat drip from his forehead. His eyes stared into the ceiling in a daze.

_And even though you are next to me I still feel so alone  
I just can't give you anything for you to call your own  
_

His mind kept wandering to one person. Tohru Honda. Even now, he could feel her sitting next to him, carefully working through her homework.

_And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake_

How many nights did he lose sleep as he lay in bed thinking of her? It was almost as if he could hear her breath in the room next to his.

_Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight_

His heart sank as he thought about her. Even though they were so close now, he couldn't tell her…

_Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips  
I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss_

"Hey Tohru…" He sat up and leaned over to kiss her. Yes, they had been together for a while now. Every time his lips touched hers, he felt the urge to spill out the words he had kept inside him for so long.

_I couldn't bear to hurt you but it's all so different now  
Things that I was sure of, they have filled me up with doubt_

But he new if he let those words out, he would surely hurt her. He was so sure that when she knew his feelings for her-- if she accepted them-- he would tell her. But now, he wasn't sure of anything anymore…

_And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake_

Yet still, each night, he thought about her. He could feel her every breath tormenting him.

_Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight_

His heart felt so heavy he could die. He could die, but he could never tell her what he did… what his relationship was with Kyoko.

_I can feel you breathing  
It's keeping me awake_

He wanted her to save him. He wanted her to accept him. He wished she would just… forgive him…

_Could you stop my heart? It's always beating.  
Sinking like a weight  
_

Why does his heart keep beating only for her? Why can't he just stop feeling this way? He wanted her to make it stop! Tears formed behind his eyes, but he couldn't cry.

_How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done?  
I don't know if I should stay or turn around and run_

Kyo gazed longingly into Tohru's eyes. Part of him wanted to break down and tell her everything, but another part of him wanted to run away and never look back. The things he had done… He didn't deserve to be with her!

_I know that I hurt you, things will never be the same  
The only love I ever knew, I threw it all away_

He didn't want to hurt her by telling her the truth. He knew she would never want him back. She was the one thing he had truly deeply loved, and he didn't want to throw that away.

_And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake_

They sat in silence as they looked into each other's eyes. Neither of them dared to say a word. Kyo could feel Tohru's warm breath against his cheek. It was the only thing keeping him from slipping away into the darkness of his curse.

_Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight  
_

They kissed again, and Kyo could feel the tears slipping down his cheeks.

_I can feel you breathing  
It's keeping me awake_

Just to sit like this, together, without any worry was enough.

_Could you stop my heart? It's always beating.  
Sinking like a weight_

He knew he would have to tell her someday, but for now, it was enough to just be with her, their hearts beating in unison. He wanted it to stay like this always…


End file.
